Ódio e desprezo?
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Será que apenas uma noite seria capaz de deixar a vida de uma mulher, ou melhor, uma amazona de pernas pro ar? E será também que ela, tão segura de si e orgulhosa seria capaz de perdoar?
1. Chapter 1

Algumas pequenas colunas que pareciam estar em ruínas demarcavam uma área que algumas pessoas conheciam muito bem e não se atreviam ultrapassar. Mas não aquela pessoa que exibia um sorriso beirando o escárnio.

- E ai, Shina, vamos treinar juntos hoje?

- Este lado do santuário pertence às amazonas, cavaleiro. Sua presença aqui é proibida. Assim como para qualquer homem.

- E por acaso Cassios não é homem?

- Ele é meu discípulo. E mesmo assim, sua permanência aqui é breve.

- Você sempre arranja desculpas pra tudo. Como amazona de prata poderia viver na área destinada aos cavaleiros de prata.

- E você sempre vem me aporrinhar com perguntas sem propósito. Justamente por ser amazona que não aceito morar na vila dos cavaleiros de prata.

Dando as costas, a amazona some da vista do cavaleiro. Mas se ela pensava que ele iria desistir, estava redondamente enganada. Conhecia muito bem o seu gênio. Era tão teimosa quanto ele. Sempre fora assim. A questão é que de uma hora pra outra ela havia mudado. Como sabia disso? Se retrocedesse até um passado escondido em suas memórias talvez entendesse o motivo.

***

Um garoto que devia entre seus nove a dez anos corria sem prestar muita atenção para onde estava indo. Seus cabelos azuis balançava a cada passo que dava. Seu rosto hora sorria com seu feito, e as vezes ficava levemente sério. Repentinamente, escutou passos entre as árvores, como se algo, ou alguém o seguisse. Esforçou-se mais para despistar seu perseguidor. Um pouco mais a frente, a clareira sugeria que estava próximo de alcançar seu destino. Olhou para trás, tentando ver se avistava uma alma viva. Nada. Voltou-se para frente, espantando-se com aquela pequena figura que o fez afastar alguns passos.

- A punição para quem adentra o território das amazonas é rígida, garoto. Está preparado para...

Uma risada sardônica era alta, e feria os ouvidos da garota que parecia não estar acostumada com aquilo. Com um olhar desdenhoso o garoto utilizou do mesmo tom com ela:

- Garoto? E quem acha que é, menininha?

- Shina amazona de prata de cobra. – dizia a garota demonstrando orgulho de ser alguém importante.

A risada não podia ser mais exagerada do que as palavras que ouviu a seguir:

- Amazona de prata? Não me faça rir. Você nem tem condições de juntar as palmas da mão sob a cabeça, o que dirá, conseguir usar uma vestimenta de prata?

- Posso não poder usar a armadura agora, mas usarei a armadura de cobra no futuro ao ganhar das minhas rivais. – escutou mais outra risada, ficando vermelha de raiva sob a máscara. Assumindo uma postura de ataque disse com seriedade – Prepare-se, pois serei eu, Shina, a pessoa que o fará retornar a seu devido lugar.

- Você e mais quantas míseras amazonas?

A garota parte pra cima dele dando chutes e socos, pegando o seu oponente desprevenido. O rosto dele, assim como seu imaturo abdômen foi atingido causando uma leve dor, deixando o garoto irritado. Não aceitava esse tipo de coisa nem de seus companheiros de treino, e a idéia de um aprendiz de amazona conseguir realizar tal feito era um completo absurdo. Quando percebeu que ela partia para o ataque novamente procurou defender-se, o que não se provou uma grande dificuldade. Empenhou-se para não permitir que ela sorrisse novamente como se tivesse obtido a vitória. Ela dificultava a luta ao utilizar seu despreparado cosmo, e suas unhas que passaram de raspão pelo braço do garoto. Agora sim, ela conseguiu irritá-lo consideravelmente. Pegando seu pulso na hora H que ia atacar, jogou-a por cima de seu corpo. A garota caiu no chão e ele subiu encima dela, segurando seus pulsos na altura de sua cabeça:

- Eu deveria arrancar sua máscara agora. – dizia sorrindo.

- Nem em mil anos conseguiria. – então ela o derrubou com um movimento brusco para o lado.

- Você é sempre tão cheia de si? – dizia olhando surpreso para aquela garota determinada.

- O mesmo pergunto a você.

- Não sou igual a você. Sem sombra de duvidas serei um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Se diz isso, por que queria fugir do santuário pelo lado norte? – atinou para sua lógica ao lembrar-se que aquele garoto estava fugindo de suas obrigações.

- Não estava fugindo do santuário. Tudo o que queria era desfrutar de algumas horas de descanso sem que meu mestre interrompesse. E que lugar melhor senão fora do santuário onde se tem o que fazer?

- Vocês, garotos, tem muitos privilégios. Do nosso lado do santuário não existe essa palavra: descanso.

- É mesmo? Então por que está aqui, sem fazer nada?

- Tinha acabado com minha sessão de exercícios e procurava um lugar afastado para treinar além do que minha mestra havia mandado. Como sempre faço todos os dias.

- Você está me dizendo que treina alem da conta porque quer? Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi falar.

- Para uma amazona, treinamento nunca é pouco. Sabemos muito bem quanto a nossa posição aqui. Somos inferiorizadas por sermos mulher embora tenhamos que utilizar essa máscara para esconder isso, iremos continuar a ser tratadas da mesma forma.

- E que mal há nisso?

- Que pergunta idiota. É lógico que queremos ser reconhecidas como verdadeiras guerreiras por nossa capacidade em combate. Athena, embora que seja uma deusa, é uma mulher também.

O garoto viu-se espantado com aqueles argumentos. A garota deveria ser um pouco mais nova que ele, e, no entanto era tão precoce. Se perguntava se isso era pelo motivo de seu rígido treinamento.

- Tenho que ir agora. Meu mestre deve estar arrancando os poucos cabelos que ainda lhe resta. – deu alguns passos afastando da garota, para e olha pra ela – Amanha você estará por aqui?

- Já disse que a entrada de garotos é proibida nesta parte do santuário.

Sem mais nada a dizer, o garoto parte, certo que no dia seguinte a encontraria novamente. Tal como foi seu pensamento do dia anterior, estava acontecendo. Quanto a Shina, esta sempre se demonstrava mordaz e segura de si. Era uma relação um tanto estranha para ambos. Todas as palavras que trocavam era sempre cheia de uma certa hostilidade por parte de Shina, que sentia ira com a presença do intruso. Todo dia tinham sempre uma briga corporal, e outra verbal. Mesmo assim, estavam sempre um do lado do outro no final do dia, discutindo suas diferenças, suas novas técnicas aprendidas, entre muitas outras coisas relacionadas ao tipo de vida que o santuário proporcionava.

- Um dia, Shina, você irá parar de tentar me expulsar da vila das amazonas.

- Quando chegar esse dia será porque consegui meu intento.

Os dois cresceram, agora eram cavaleiro e amazona. Seus corpos começaram a tomar uma aparência diferente. Ele exibia um corpo musculoso, um rosto mais maduro com aquele olhar confiante. Ela exibia um corpo cheio de curvas sinuosas dentro daquela malha que usava no seu dia-a-dia. A inocência da infância deixava suas mentes aos poucos, dando lugar a suas novas características físicas e mentais. Suas personalidades se tornavam mais marcantes, astuciosos com um leve toque de arrogância devido a suas posições conquistadas.

- Lembra do dia que o Grande Mestre disse que seria uma mestra amazona? – ela fez um displicente menear positivo – Você estava tão eufórica que nem tive tempo de contar uma coisa.

- Eu nunca fico eufórica. – protestou – Apenas contei-lhe porque você estava aqui, caso contrario nem comentaria, afinal, não devo nada a ninguém pra ficar dizendo cada passo que dou.

- É, você não precisa de ninguém. Havia me esquecido disso. Eu recebi uma missão.

- Grande coisa. Já havia recebido outras tantas missões.

- Só que essa foi uma grande missão. Algo digno de um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Que bom pra você.

- Isso é inveja? – perguntou com sarcasmo evidente.

- Milo, você só pergunta besteiras. Porque eu haveria de ficar com inveja?

- Não sei. – segundos depois lembrou de algo – Você está assim porque sua discípula foi banida do santuário, não é?

- Gysti procurou por isso quando matou aqueles soldados. – pensou um pouco – Não tenho porque me sentir mal com o que aconteceu a ela já que tenho um novo aprendiz.

- Me sinto privilegiado com essa noticia. – exclamou sardônico, e com um sorriso malicioso perguntou - Quando posso conhecer a novata?

- Esse novato. Ele será o cavaleiro de bronze da armadura de Pegasus.

- Uma amazona pode treinar um garoto? Não vai contra as normas?

- Digamos que abri precedentes. Eu posso isso porque sou a mais forte dentre todas as amazonas.

- E a mais convencida também. – levantou-se indo a direção norte, e não esperava que ela perguntasse pra onde iria, mas fez questão de dizer pra onde pretendia ir – Agora que cumpri com a missão mais difícil que foi me dada, posso relaxar um pouco na vila próxima do santuário. Nada que uma boa beldade não possa fazer pra me distrair um pouco.

Depois daquele dia, Shina parecia cada vez mais arredia. Pouca conversa, nunca se deixava levar pelas provocações que ele fazia. Até que um dia deixou de freqüentar aquele lugar que era considerado o esconderijo dos dois. Das poucas vezes que se encontraram, ela estava extremamente ocupada na arena, treinando seu discípulo Cassius. Ela exigia muito dele, e também devia exigir muito de si mesma. Aos poucos, os encontros se tornavam cada vez mais raros. Ela por ter suas responsabilidades como amazona e mestra. Ele por ter suas missões e ser um guardião da casa zodiacal.

Numa determinada noite, lá estava ele, voltando ao santuário acompanhado de uma jovem loira e voluptuosa, de braços dados como se fossem dois adolescentes apaixonados. Com um sorriso encantador que seria capaz de fazer qualquer mulher em sã consciência implorar que saísse com ele, dirigiu a palavra a Shina, ignorando os soldados que estavam em posição de ataque:

- Que surpresa adorável, Shina. Não sabia que tinha se candidatado a cuidar da entrada do santuário. – Shina nada respondeu, apenas deu as costas – Vou dar um pulo rapidinho até a minha casa, mas volto logo.

- Ei, sujeito, é proibida a entrada de pessoas estranhas ao santuário.

- Ele é Milo de escorpião, soldado. Sua passagem, assim como a de sua acompanhante são permitidas desde que ela não fique zanzando por ai sem sua companhia.

A uma certa distancia, a moça que acompanhava Milo disse:

- Se você não tivesse chamado ela pelo nome, jamais adivinharia que se tratava de uma mulher.

Ao fundo, os soldados riam pra valer, parando de rir segundos depois de alguns baques surdos e alguns gemidos.

- Esse lado durão de Shina se deve por sua posição aqui no santuário. Ela é uma amazona, e como tal, seu rosto nunca deve ser visto por um homem.

***

Perguntava-se o motivo de voltar a procurá-la. Ah, sim. Ele sabia muito bem qual foi o motivo que despertou esse súbito interesse, e faria de tudo para alcançar seu objetivo mesmo com sua relutância em voltar a dirigir-lhe a palavra como outrora.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Milo acabara de chegar de uma missão da qual havia sido enviado. Resolvera tão rápido quanto pôde. Tinha a intenção de chegar a tempo para assistir o torneio e a consagração da armadura de pegasus. Tinha certeza que não havia perdido grande coisa, mas desejava prestigiar aquela que um dia chegou a chamar de amiga. Sempre gostara dos momentos que passavam juntos, discutindo algumas amenidades enquanto treinavam, ao apenas descansavam à sombra de alguma árvore. Eis que algo chama sua atenção:

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não estou não. Fiquei sabendo que ela pretendia impedir aquele garoto de partir do santuário.

- Mas o número de soldados não representaria muita coisa. Ela sim, e com certeza teria impedido ele de sair.

- Não se no meio da luta sua máscara estivesse caído.

- Você é tonto ou o que? As amazonas nunca deixam sua máscara cair. Pode ser a luta que for, o rosto delas ficam sempre protegidos.

- Eu vi a máscara partida ao meio. Não sei como, mas Seiya foi capaz de realizar tal proeza.

- Você tem certeza que essa máscara que você viu não é de uma amazona de nível inferior? Estamos falando de uma amazona de prata. Poderia até ser que isso acontecesse com aquela que foi a mestra de Seiya, Marin que é uma estrangeira como ele. Mas estamos falando da Shina, a poderosa e autoritária amazona de cobra.

- O QUE? Como ousam espalhar tal difama?

- Cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião?

- Estão ai difamando uma amazona de prata e ainda não demonstra o devido respeito diante de um cavaleiro da mais alta posição. Definitivamente merecem uma lição para que nunca mais cometam tais erros.

- Perdoe-nos, Mestre Milo. Não tínhamos intenção de...

Milo acertou duas agulhas escarlates em cada um. Se eles morressem com apenas duas delas mostraria que não eram dignos dos postos que levaram anos para alcançar. Se sobrevivessem, pensariam duas vezes antes de caluniar aos quatro ventos.

- Essa é uma punição justa para quem difama uma amazona de prata e também para quem não mostra o devido respeito aos seus superiores.

Deixando os dois soldados agonizando para trás seguiu o rumo da escadaria, detendo-se a alguns passos dados. Olhou para trás, vendo que rapidamente alguns soldados retirava os dois feridos. "Seria mesmo verdade eles estavam dizendo? Não, isso é impossível. Eu pude ver o duro treinamento que Shina aplicava a seu discípulo. Jamais aquele garoto franzino seria capaz de conseguir vencer Cassius." Mais uma vez deu um passo a frente, detendo-se logo a seguir. Sua mente estava com muitas duvidas. Sentia sua cabeça ferver só com a idéia de que alguém pudesse ter visto o rosto de Shina. Só de pensar nisso, dava vontade de ir até a casa dela e arrancar aquela máscara que por tantas vezes chegou a cogitar tirar durante os treinos escondidos. Nunca o fizera, e isso às vezes o deixava sem dormir direito. Quantas e quantas noites tivera que sair do santuário para tentar apagar aquele fogo que o consumia? Perdera a conta. Mas sempre teve a certeza de uma coisa: as mulheres que compartilharam seu leito nessas noites insones nunca conseguiam fazer aquela sensação que o consumia abandonar seu corpo de vez. Dando meia volta, correu até a vila das amazonas sem se importar com os protestos das amazonas que encontrava no caminho. Bem à frente de uma casa, estava Cassius, com uma bandagem exatamente onde ficava a orelha esquerda. Aquela definitivamente deveria ser a casa de Shina. E pelo olhar tristonho de Cassius, algo parecia ter acontecido. Mais uma vez Milo sentiu algo estranho percorrer seu corpo. Continuou com passos decididos, sendo apenas parado pelo discípulo de Shina que abria os braços querendo mostrar que a passagem não era permitida. Milo viu quando a cesta que Cassius carregava caiu no chão, revelando o que continha. Frutas, pão, e uma garrafa de leite que se espatifou no chão quebrando-se em vários pedacinhos.

- Essa é uma área restrita. Não pode entrar aqui.

Milo continuou olhando para aqueles alimentos caídos no chão. Seu sangue já começava a ferver. Sem pensar duas vezes, empurrou Cassius que foi imediatamente arremessado contra a porta da casa, arrombando-a, e assustando a mulher que estava sentada na cama.

- Posso saber o que significa isso, cavaleiro de escorpião?

- Só quando estivermos a sós. – pegou Cassius pelo braço, fazendo-o levantar-se, e o jogou para fora da casa – Se não quiser levar algumas agulhas escarlates suma da minha frente.

- Agora dá pra explicar, Escorpião?

Shina perguntou querendo demonstrar sarcástica, mas na verdade sua voz parecia um pouco triste. Nunca em sua vida conseguiu imaginar aquela amazona falar assim. Aquilo fez seu semblante aliviar um pouco a tensão que vinha sentindo:

- Está machucada? –sua voz soou tão preocupada que deixou Shina sem ação por alguns segundos.

Essa falta de ação inicial logo se desfez e conseguiu acordar para uma questão. Se Milo estava ali fazendo tal pergunta seria porque certamente ficou sabendo que lutou contra Seiya. O que mais ele estaria sabendo? Nada. Sim, nada. Ninguém viu quando ela seguiu por caminhos obscurecidos pela falta de uma boa iluminação até a sua casa. Mas o fato de achar que um cavaleiro de bronze fosse capaz de feri-la a deixou irritada. Era como se ele estivesse a menosprezando por ser uma mulher.

- Por que haveria de estar? – dessa vez conseguiu usar um tom de voz mais condizente com sua verdadeira natureza.

- É verdade que um aspirante à armadura de bronze viu seu rosto?

- Quem te contou isso? – Shina não conseguia conter o nervosismo. Quantas pessoas estariam sabendo desse infeliz incidente?

- Então é mesmo verdade... – Shina ficou surpresa com o tom de voz de Milo. Era como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa. De repente, o semblante dele mudou, e seu tom de voz também - Como pôde mostrar seu rosto para um garoto que além de tudo é um estrangeiro?

- Como ousa invadir a minha casa e levantar acusações infundadas?

- Vai negar que voltou para sua casa sem a máscara? Peguei dois soldados discutindo o fato de um simples aspirante à armadura de bronze ter sido capaz de retirar sua máscara.

- Seiya não retirou minha máscara. – defendeu-se – Ela se partiu ao meio depois dos golpes que desferiu contra mim.

- Acha mesmo que acreditarei que Shina, a mais forte e confiante amazona do santuário fosse desmascarada literalmente por um acidente se isso nunca aconteceu em nossos treinos? O que pensa que sou, um tolo?

- Acredite no que quiser, Escorpião. O que faço da minha vida não lhe diz respeito. E agora pode sumir da minha frente, pois não temos mais nada a falar. – viu que Milo saiu um tanto relutante de sua casa, e com um longo suspiro sussurrou como que para si mesma - Nunca tivemos, nem nunca teremos.

Desse dia em diante, os dois mal se encontravam, como se estivessem se evitando. E só podia ser isso mesmo. Afinal, Shina evitou usar a área da arena onde Milo geralmente gostava de treinar. Mas isso nem foi necessário, pois Milo procurava treinar bem longe da arena, onde podia usar o tanto de cosmos que quisesse sem ter que se preocupar com acidentes.

Passaram-se vários dias. Os habitantes do santuário estavam agitados com os rumores vindos do oriente. Alguns até comentavam que não só uma quantidade de cavaleiros de bronze, como também cavaleiros de prata haviam deixado o santuário para realizar uma missão e até então não haviam retornado.

Milo fora convocado pelo grande mestre assim que retornou de uma missão de pouca importância. Mas ao saber qual seria sua próxima, ficou desgostoso chegando até a preferir outra missão como a que acabara de retornar.

- Mas grande mestre, o que me pede fere a honra de qualquer cavaleiro de ouro. É o mesmo que mandar um leão matar algumas miseras formigas. Eu me recuso a aceitar tal missão.

- Basta Milo de escorpião. Você não pode ir contra minhas ordens. Já me basta Shina ter partido para o oriente sem minha permissão.

- Shina, aquela amazona?! – Milo nem estava mais dando atenção ao que o grande mestre estava dizendo. "Está tão preocupada assim com aquele garoto que foi capaz de ir atrás dele sem o consentimento do mestre, Shina? O que fará a seguir se ambos forem condenados pelo santuário? Sua tola!! Não percebe a encrenca em que está se metendo se voltando contra o santuário? Se eu tivesse... Não! Devo esquecer essa idéia."

- O que você faria se eu dissesse que prefiro que Milo realize tal missão e não você?

- Então eu o derrotaria agora mesmo.

- O que foi que você disse? – Milo que havia acordado para o dialogo com aquela ameaça de Aioria estava pasmo. E ficou mais pasmo ainda quando escutou o que o grande mestre decidiu.

- Ordeno que vá você, Aioria de leão. Acabe com aqueles cinco cavaleiros de bronze que ousaram desafiar o santuário e Athena.

- Em breve receberá noticia que tanto espera já que os inúteis dos cavaleiros de prata não se mostraram capazes.

Milo observava um tanto pensativo o outro cavaleiro que deixava o salão. Voltando para o grande mestre ajoelhou-se inquirindo:

- Mestre, por favor, me explique porque deixar o irmão daquele que traiu o santuário realizar tal missão? Ele poderá se juntar a aqueles garotos de bronze com intenção de destruir o santuário. Então por que mandar ele que tem o mesmo sangue do traidor?

- Esse é mais um motivo, Milo, que devo permitir que ele vá em seu lugar. Por ter o sangue do traidor correndo em suas veias, e depois de ter sofrido pelos atos inconseqüentes do irmão tudo o que ele deseja é limpar o nome de sua família. Aioria trará a armadura de ouro de sagitário como prova de sua lealdade ao santuário e a Athena.

- Agora entendo porque ele é o mais indicado para essa tarefa.

- No entanto, existe a possibilidade de você estar certo. Será melhor enviar alguns cavaleiros de prata para segui-lo de perto.

Milo arregalou os olhos. Agora as coisas iriam se complicar para o lado da amazona de cobra. "Shina, agora não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por você. Espero que não tenha se envolvido com aquele cavaleiro de bronze, pois se o grande mestre estiver certo quanto a Aioria, não terá misericórdia nenhuma"

Tempos depois Milo soube do retorno de Aioria, que trouxe Shina desfalecida em seus braços. Seu coração clamava para que fosse até ela para saber como estava, no entanto seu orgulho ferido era mais forte. Decidiu que não deveria procurá-la. Com certeza estaria sendo bem cuidada por aquele discípulo dela. Pelo menos pra isso ele deveria servir. Mas esse pensamento não o deixou tranqüilo por muito tempo. E se Cassius se aproveitasse da fragilidade que se encontrava seu estado de saúde? Não interessa, atinava seu orgulho. Fora a própria Shina que havia lhe dito que sua vida não lhe dizia respeito e mandou-o embora como se fosse um qualquer. Vai deixar que outro veja o rosto dela? E se ele fizer mais do que ver seu rosto?, era a outra voz de sua consciência protestando contra seu lado orgulhoso. Não querer se meter na vida da amazona de cobra era uma coisa, mas daí a ter uma possibilidade de alguém inescrupuloso se aproveitar de Shina era outra coisa totalmente diferente. Indo contra seu orgulho, foi na calada da noite até a casa da amazona, camuflando seu cosmo para que ninguém soubesse que esteve lá.

- Deixe-me ver este termômetro. Hmm, parece que sua febre cedeu um pouco. Mas deve continuar em repouso.

- Não! Tenho muita coisa para fazer, Cassius.

- Sempre cuidou de mim quando precisei, Mestra. Deixe-me retribuir, por favor. Trouxe uma comida bem leve. Se continuar em repouso e se alimentando bem logo poderá reassumir suas funções.

Shina resmungou algo incompreensível tomando o prato das mãos de Cassius.

Milo procurou um bom ângulo para poder ver o que estava acontecendo ali dentro com um pensamento: "É agora que ele vai olhar para o rosto dela". Ao contrario do que pensou, Cassius rapidamente se virou de costas tapando os olhos com as palmas de suas mãos. Infelizmente o local que Cassius resolveu fazer isso lhe tirava a visão de onde Shina estava. Então mais uma vez tentou encontrar um ângulo melhor, e acabou fazendo um pequeno barulho. Sua mente praguejava enquanto seus ouvidos escutavam a amazona e seu discípulo perguntando quem estava ali. Se não fosse pelo domínio da velocidade da luz que adquiriu com muito treinamento com certeza seria descoberto por Cassius que procurava pelas redondezas. Depois desse pequeno susto, Milo disse para si mesmo: "Sou um idiota por ficar me preocupando com aquela amazona. Essa foi a ultima vez que me preocupei com ela."

Logo foi enviado para a ilha de Andrômeda para uma tarefa que se demonstrou um pouco difícil, mas não impossível. Albiore foi um bom oponente. Mal pôde acreditar que um cavaleiro de prata fosse capaz de conseguir causar-lhe leves ferimentos. Nada disso importava, pois cinco garotos de bronze e uma garota que se dizia ser Athena estavam invadindo o santuário. Aquilo sim Milo considerava inacreditável. Como cinco garotos e uma garota poderiam ser tão arrogantes em achar que conseguiriam derrubar o grande mestre e o santuário com todos aqueles cavaleiros de ouro? Mais inacreditável ainda foi ver seu amigo Kamus indo para o sétimo templo para esperar o discípulo de seu discípulo. Chegou a pensar que ele estaria sofrendo muito com o calor da Grécia, e por isso não estava em sue juízo perfeito. Logo depois sua teoria se mostrou incorreta. Os cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram passar por Áries sem a menor dificuldade. Mas isso não era tão improvável, já que o cavaleiro da primeira casa nunca atendia a um chamado do santuário. Passaram por touro, gêmeos, Câncer o que resultou na morte de seu guardião. Provavelmente Máscara da Morte havia sido confiante demais. É, aquele lá teve o que merecia. Passaram por leão, que não se podia dizer ser um cavaleiro leal ao santuário já que tinha o sangue do traidor. Ficou surpreso quando conseguiram passar por Virgem. Aquele sim era um oponente capaz de dar um pouco de trabalho. Sua surpresa maior foi ver o cavaleiro de bronze que havia sido preso na esquife de Kamus passar por sua casa após ter recebido tantas de suas agulhas escarlates e ainda derrotar o cavaleiro de aquário. Depois disso, apenas ficou observando de longe até onde eles conseguiriam chegar. Depois de tudo isso, acreditou que a jovem que se dizia ser Athena era realmente a deusa daquele santuário. Saga disfarçado em grande mestre logo foi deposto daquele cargo, se matando assim que Athena o fez ver seus crimes.

A paz não durou muito tempo. Mais uma feroz batalha foi travada. Dessa vez foi em Asgard, um lugar tão frio quanto a Sibéria. Pensar em lugares frios sempre traziam boas lembranças do tempo em que Kamus voltava para o santuário. Mas não queria pensar nisso naquela hora. Se aqueles cavaleiros de bronze falhassem, deveria ir a Asgard e salvar Athena. Aquela batalha terminou de uma forma um tanto estranha. Athena simplesmente desapareceu na frente dos cavaleiros de bronze. Tudo indicava que o autor desse seqüestro seria o Poseidon. E mais uma batalha foi travada. Desejava fazer o mesmo que o cavaleiro de leão tinha dito: ir para o reino dos mares. Contudo, o cavaleiro de Áries que seria obrigado a matar quem quer que tente ir. Não se sentiu intimidado com aquela ameaça, contudo, sabia que não devia ir sem receber permissão para sair do santuário. Talvez o mestre ancião tenha proibido que saíssem do santuário por causa da grande perda de sangue que se submeteram para reviver a armadura daqueles cavaleiros de bronze. Ou talvez estivesse se aproximando uma batalha mais feroz que as anteriores. Apenas o que restou para os cavaleiros de ouro foi uma longa espera. O que deixou o cavaleiro de escorpião mais irritado é saber que aquela amazona mais uma vez partiu do santuário sem receber permissão para isso. Ela devia estar tentando ajudar aquela pra quem mostrou seu rosto. Não! Havia prometido pra si mesmo que nunca mais pensaria naquela amazona.

Continua...

* * *

Creio que só haverá mais dois capitulos e acaba. Obrigada a todos que leram e tambem aqueles que comentaram.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Dessa vez finalmente saiu o tão esperado hentai. Não sei se vocês vão gostar.

Esse capitulo está sendo dedicado especialmente para minha cunhada Nina. Ela é que deu uma força especial para esse capitulo finalmente sair. O hentai é que estava me incomodando, mas ela disse que tava bom, então cá estou eu, postando.

Valeu força, Leo. ( será que dessa vez você ficou confusa, cunhada? hauhauhauhauhuahuahuah)

Boa leitura pra todos.

* * *

Shina não poderia ter um humor pior que aquele. O santuário tinha mais duas amazonas formadas, e logo ela tinha que ser a encarregada para entregar o relatório semanal. Noutros tempos, se sentiria honrada com essa tarefa. Embora Saori Kido fosse à reencarnação de Athena, não se sentia bem na presença dela. Ela podia ter assumido seu posto de deusa naquele santuário, no entanto, alguns velhos hábitos adquiridos no meio de pessoas ricas eram difíceis de lagar. Um deles era aquele ar pomposo e mimado da jovem. O problema agora era atender aquele pedido idiota:

- Não poderia mandar outra pessoa? Tenho muitas questões pra resolver antes de dormir, e amanhã logo cedo muitos soldados para treinar.

- Shina, isso não levará mais do que três minutos. Se não quer perder tempo, sugiro que faça logo o que pedi.

A amazona de cobra suspirou resignada. Diante do que aquela garota mimada havia dito não podia tentar argumentar. Odiava admitir isso, mas ela estava certa. Alguns poucos minutos que desperdiçasse a caminho de sua casa não iria prejudicar sua rotina. O problema não era o tempo que perderia e sim onde ela perderia. Só de pensar nisso, a raiva começava a dominar seu corpo. Fez uma rápida mesura respeitosa e saiu sem dizer nada.

Alguns minutos depois, a amazona de cobra adentrava naquela casa da qual nunca se sentia a vontade quando tinha a necessidade de atravessá-la. Mas naquela noite tinha estranhado o fato de não encontrar seu dono na entrada como era de costume. Há quanto tempo não trocavam uma única palavra? Nem mesmo sabia dizer, pois não se importava com ele, com o que fazia ou com o que deixava de fazer. O sentimento era recíproco desde a última vez que trocaram algumas palavras ásperas. A casa estava na penumbra desde a hora que subiu ao templo principal e fez algumas observações sobre o relatório da semana. Ascendeu um archote para iluminar seu caminho e seguiu para os cômodos a procura do dono da casa. Ele poderia ter dado as suas tão conhecidas escapadas e ela estaria perdendo seu tempo procurando por alguém que não estava ali. Se bem que fazia muito tempo que não tinha o visto saindo do santuário. Sabia disso porque era a encarregada de guardar a entrada do santuário junto com alguns cavaleiros de baixo calão. Não que aqueles inúteis cavaleiros de bronze pudesse ser alguma garantia contra os inimigos, e sim porque dariam tempo para os cavaleiros de ouro organizarem uma estratégia de ultima hora ao perceber quantos inimigos tentavam invadir e quão poderosos seriam. Ou seja, a amazona de prata e os cavaleiros de bronze não passavam de bucha de canhão, aqueles que se sacrificariam primeiro para dar tempo e informações os outros. "E daí? Se sou ou não dispensável pouco importa. Sou uma amazona e pretendo morrer com a dignidade de uma. Depois de tudo o que enfrentei, tenho certeza que não morreria facilmente." Parou de pensar nessas coisas no momento que chegou a ultima porta da casa que ainda não tinha entrado. Aquele só poderia ser o quarto dele. Estancou ao tocar na maçaneta: "E se ele não estiver sozinho? É bem provável que tenha conseguido uma forma de se divertir sem sair do santuário... Não importa. Que ela se assuste com minha intromissão. O santuário não é lugar para esse tipo de coisa." Entrou no quarto logo de uma vez. A sua frente estava o corpo de um homem, estirado na cama, totalmente relaxado. Ela chegou perto, percebendo que ele dormia profundamente. Prendeu o archote numa presilha da parede e tocou nele para acordá-lo, sem nenhum sucesso. Tentou com um pouco mais de força, e a resposta era mesma. Então sentou-se na beirada da cama, sacudiu ele segurando com ambas as mãos seus ombros enquanto gritava:

- Milo, acorde!! Athena mandou que viesse aqui para avisá-lo que deseja lhe falar amanha logo cedo.

- Shina... não faz idéia de quanto esperei que viesse na minha casa. No meu quarto... na minha cama...

- Não vim aqui para satisfazer suas sem-vergonhices e sim para avisá-lo que Athena deseja lhe falar. Já dei o recado.

Milo a deteve segurando sua mão e puxando-a com uma certa força para que deitasse na cama, ao seu lado. Tocando seu cabelo e nuca a fez apoiar a cabeça em seu bíceps.

- Não entendo porque me odeia agora. Éramos tão amigos embora houvesse nossas desavenças.

- Nunca fomos amigos, apenas treinávamos longe das vistas curiosas.

Milo ficou em silencio por um longo tempo. Então Shina percebeu que ele ressonava tranqüilamente. Ah, mas não ficaria ali por nada deste mundo. Aquele calor que estava sentindo com aquela brusca aproximação estava fazendo-a pensar em coisas que nunca imaginava que poderia pensar algum dia em sua vida. E a idéia de estar deitada ao lado de um homem, na cama dele, sobre seu braço era algo que fazia sua mente atinar para uma coisa, era uma amazona e esse tipo de comportamento era impróprio para sua posição. Fez um movimento para sair da cama, mas uma forte mão a segurou pela cintura fazendo seu corpo colar-se ao de Milo. Logo a seguir, ele colocou seu corpo encima dela, e retirou sua mascara, dizendo:

- Há tanto tempo venho sonhado com isso. Dessa vez conseguirei ver seus olhos, seu rosto, sua boca... Shina. Eu quero você...

- Nunca te dei liberdade para fazer isso. Solte-me, Milo. Você vai ver...

Os lábios de Milo cobriram o dela, fazendo-a calar-se. Shina ficou sem reação por um longo tempo. Aquele calor estava muito elevado, estava fora do comum. E para seu desconforto, sentiu que seu corpo estava aos poucos cedendo àquela tentação. Tinha que se afastar de Milo antes que o pior acontecesse. Não estava conseguindo pensar com clareza. Aqueles lábios insistentes, aquela língua atrevida conseguiam tirar toda sanidade de seu ser. E aquele corpo que se movia contra o seu? Estava sentindo o calor dele ultrapassar o tecido de suas vestes, e enlouquecê-la. A cada instante que se passava, suas idéias de ir contra o que estava acontecendo ia fraquejando. "Ninguém precisa saber que esteve com Milo, sua tonta" dizia uma voz interior. E a voz contraria, embora mais fraca, dizia que ela seria uma tonta se permitisse que aquilo fosse adiante.

- Nunca nenhum de meus sonhos tinha sido tão realista quanto este. Eu te desejo tanto, Shina... sempre quis ter você em meus braços...

Milo sussurrava em seu ouvido, dando leves beijos em seu rosto. Vez ou outra passando a língua sedutoramente pelo colo de Shina, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam numa forma de tirar aquelas roupas dela. Peça por peça de roupa era tirada e jogada longe. Quando a contemplou completamente nua, com os olhos arregalados transbordando desejo ao mesmo tempo assustados, não resistiu. Curvou-se até alcançar um dos seios, abocanhando-o e suando avidamente o bico rosado enquanto a mão massageava o outro, arrancando um forte gemido dela. Depois seguiu para o outro seio para mostrar que não o havia abandonado, arrancando mais outro gemido da amazona que agora arqueava a cintura procurando ter mais contato com aquele corpo. Milo desceu a mão vagarosamente até chegar ao cerne entre as coxas bem torneadas, massageando com a habilidade de um verdadeiro amante. O gemido da amazona o deixava atordoado com o desejo crescente de tomá-la pra si. Ainda estava cedo para isso. Queria dar tanto prazer a ela que jamais pensaria novamente em outro homem. Traçando uma linha de fogo por onde seus lábios encostavam, chegou até os lábios dela, tomando-os com urgência, enquanto sua mão trabalhava com mais agilidade. Shina remexia-se alucinada, enquanto tentava puxar o corpo dele para junto do seu. Milo suspirou ao sentir-se tocado naquela parte tão sensível de seu corpo. Do jeito que as coisas estavam rumando, não iria conseguir manter seus impulsos sobre controle por muito tempo. Retirou a mão atrevida do membro intumescido levando aos lábios, espalhando leves beijos nela de forma crescente até chegar à altura do ombro, depois seguindo até a orelha, sussurrando algumas palavras sedutoras que fez a mulher em seus braços arrepiar-se. Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente e dessa vez não havia mais aquele sentimento de pavor. O olhar dela era de puro desejo, que queimava até mesmo ele que estava tão habituado a ter diversas amantes. Milo entreabriu-lhe as pernas, e aprofundou-se no centro do prazer, totalmente extasiado com aquela experiência que lhe parecia nova. Shina gemeu alto, debatendo-se para expulsar aquele invasor. Milo sorriu levemente ficando imóvel até que sua presença não mais fosse incomoda, e disse suavemente:

- Deus, nunca em nenhum dos meus sonhos tive tanto prazer em estar com a mulher que sempre quis ter para mim, nem nunca ela era intocada. Desse sonho não quero mais despertar. – beijando-a disse para ela – Serei mais cuidadoso com você.

Moveu-se lentamente, arrancando gemidos de prazer da amazona. A mente dela parecia vazia, tendo apenas o instinto primordial regendo seu corpo e sua alma naquele instante. O ritmo foi aumentando gradualmente, e os gemidos de Shina não mais podiam ser encobertos com os próprios gemidos de Milo, que buscava seus lábios com sofreguidão, como se assim pudesse manter-se mais próximo a realidade explosiva dos dois corpos. Quando não mais agüentaram prolongar aquela tortura deliciosa aos campos inexplorados dos desejos, renderam-se ao fim da jornada com um urro após a satisfação que seus corpos precisavam. Com o corpo consumido pela chama da entrega, Milo rolou para o lado, ofegante, tentando controlar a respiração. A mulher a seu lado também tentava controlar a respiração, quando foi puxada para perto daquele corpo quente, e recebeu um beijo que lhe roubo o pouco ar que havia conseguido guardar em seu corpo:

- Definitivamente não quero acordar deste sonho. Quero-a pra mim todas as noites... todas as horas... todos os minutos.

Shina continuou deitada em seu canto, relembrando os minutos prazerosos que passara nos braços dele. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido com ela, principalmente por ter entregado seu corpo a Milo. Odiava aquele ar prepotente dele, aquela mania de se achar dono da verdade, e odiava-o mais ainda por julgá-la naquele dia que invadiu a sua casa. Depois disso tentou recuperar sua honra tentando matar Seiya, todavia, aquele lá tinha toda a proteção de Athena ao seu lado, e contra isso ela não conseguia realizar tal façanha. Escutou o ressonar pesado da pessoa ao seu lado virando o corpo para ver se estava realmente dormindo. Não parecia estar fingindo. Pegou a mão dele levantando-a e soltando, constatando que caia sem se mexer. Estranhou aquela temperatura elevada d pele. Olhou aquele rosto sereno coberto de suor, com os cabelos grudados na testa. Tocou-a sentindo o calor, depois testou seu próprio corpo. Não estava tão quente quanto o dele. Nunca tinha ouvido falar que um cavaleiro de ouro pudesse adoecer. Porém aquele ali ao seu lado estava queimando em febre. Rapidamente levantou-se da cama, catando todas suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestindo-se com urgência. Teria que sair dali o quanto antes. Mas e quanto a ele? Não poderia ficar sem assistência. Se a febre aumentasse... faria o que podia no momento e partiria. Cobriu o corpo desnudo de Milo e saiu em direção do banheiro, voltando logo a seguir com uma bacia pequena com água. Pegou um pano, umedeceu e passou na fronte. Repetiu mais algumas vezes percebendo que a febre tinha baixado um pouco e saiu sem olhar pra trás, levando consigo o archote par encontrar o caminho de volta sem tropeçar em nada. Como ainda era madrugada, ninguém a avistou saindo naquele horário da oitava casa.

Na manha seguinte, como Milo não apareceu no amplo salão do templo principal, Saori desceu a escadaria pensando alguns impropérios indignos a sua posição como deusa do santuário. Estava irritada por na conseguir fazer aquela amazona cumprir com uma ordem tão simples. Nenhum dos seus cavaleiros ou amazonas desobedecia como ela. Não entendia porque Shina nutria certa hostilidade para com ela. Depois pensaria numa forma de tentar diminuir essa animosidade com aquela amazona. Tinha um assunto sério a dialogar com aquele cavaleiro. Não era possível que ele ainda estivesse dormindo enquanto os outros cavaleiros e amazonas seguiam com suas rotinas. Entrou no quarto vendo-o esparramado na cama. Chamou-o, e não obteve nenhuma resposta. Então elevou a voz percebendo que obteve êxito. Fitou aqueles olhos sonolentos com uma expressão de desaprovação:

- Senhorita Saori... Athena, o que faz no meu quarto? – perguntou com a voz entorpecida.

- Como cavaleiro de ouro, Milo, você deveria dar exemplo a todos habitantes do santuário. Não faço idéia como era seu padrão de vida aqui, mas não tolerarei esse tipo de comportamento. – ao perceber que ele ainda estava aturdido com sua presença inesperada, e confuso com suas palavras, explicou-se – Você deveria estar protegendo a entrada da oitava casa zodiacal ou então treinando alguns cavaleiros.

Milo ergueu a cabeça, como se só depois de ouvir aquelas palavras houvesse despertado finalmente daquele estado de torpor. Estava recebendo uma crítica da deusa a quem devia obediência. O que poderia dizer para explicar o motivo de estar deitado na cama até àquela hora se nem mesmo entendia o motivo de seu corpo não obedecer ao comando de ficar de pé? Reunindo forças levantou o suficiente para sentar-se na beirada da cama. Seu corpo pendeu pra um lado, e se se esforçou para manter-se ereto, dava no mesmo, o corpo pendia para o outro lado. Então sua visão ficou turva e ele caiu pesadamente na cama. Saori que até então apenas fitava-o com reprovação, aproximou-se da cama com um olhar preocupado. Só então pôde ver o rosto dele banhado em suor, corado. Tocou-lhe a fronte, retirando a mão rapidamente:

- Por que não disse assim que acordou que estava doente?

- Doente? – perguntou confuso – Eu nunca fiquei doente... nenhum cavaleiro de ouro fica...

- Vocês podem ser os mais fortes cavaleiros, mas continuam sendo seres humanos. Você está com uma febre muito alta, Milo. Repouse. Mandarei chamar um médico...

- Não! Eu sou Milo, o cavaleiro de ouro, guardião da casa de escorpião. Nunca precisei de um curandeiro, e medico pior ainda.

- Ser orgulhoso nesse momento não irá curar sua enfermidade, Milo. Descanse. – observou que pretendia protestar – Isso é uma ordem.

Milo ficou com o corpo tenso enquanto via a jovem deusa afastar-se. Não queria ser tratado como uma pessoa qualquer. Ele era um cavaleiro. E seu orgulho, onde ficaria se fosse atendido por um médico? Seria zoado pelos companheiros restantes. Principalmente por aquele esnobe cavaleiro da quinta casa. Sim, Aioria agora estava insuportável a seu ver. Isso ficou evidente para Milo após a revelação de que o irmão dele, Aioros, não era um traidor como todos achavam. Em poucos minutos sua cabeça ficou pesada e ele recostou-se no travesseiro, adormecendo logo a seguir. Quando despertou novamente, havia uns comprimidos encima da mesinha, próximo a cama e já estava bem melhor. Não sentia mais a boca seca como antes, nem aquele frio que lembrava muito a décima primeira casa, quando seu amigo ainda residia lá. A única coisa que parecia não ter mudado em seu físico era a testa molhada de suor. Mas isso era fácil de saber o motivo. Estivera tendo aquele sonho novamente. Aquele sonho sempre o fazia acordar daquele um suspiro, profundo, disse par si mesmo: "Foi apenas um sonho. Muito bom. Mas não passou de um sonho."

Por fim, Athena não disse o que pretendia dizer a Milo, nem ele ficou sabendo do retorno de um pária ao santuário. Um pouco antes de alguns acontecimentos importantes incidirem no santuário, pôde vislumbrar a amazona que estivera presente em seus sonhos durantes todo este tempo. Nenhum dos dois trocou uma palavra sequer, nem mesmo cruzaram o olhar. Era como se evitassem mostrar que um dia um significou alguma coisa para o outro.

A batalha contra Hades e seus espectros foi cruel. Muitos pagaram com suas vidas. Mas a justiça esteve ao lado de Athena, e mais uma vez ela saiu vitoriosa. No entanto, outra batalha teve inicio, contra Artemis e Apolo, enquanto a alma dos cavaleiros que tombaram em Hades foram julgadas pelos deuses. Shina não se intrometeu nessa batalha. Quando tudo terminou com mais uma vitória de Athena, ela partiu daquele santuário caído aos pedaços sem dizer pra onde ia ou se iria voltar.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Na semana do natal as lojas do shopping do centro de Atenas ficam coalhadas de gente. Tantos querem comprar os presentes para seus familiares, amigos ou namoradas, e nunca sabe qual seria o melhor presente para dar. Os vendedores sempre são corteses com o cliente, mesmo que este o faça perder muito tempo quando poderia atender outros clientes que poderiam comprar. Os vendedores tinham que ser pacientes mesmo quando o cliente fosse grosseiro. E não era apenas paciência que deveria ter nessas horas. Tinha que dar um sorriso acolhedor para o cliente não se sentir mal-atendido, e dar a razão para ele mesmo que esteja sem razão.

Para a mulher atrás do balcão, tudo aquilo era estressante, chato e acima de tudo: humilhante. Em uma situação normal ela falaria tanto desaforo que o cliente ficaria com a orelha pegando fogo, e certamente nunca mais pensaria em destratar ninguém. Isso ela faria num dia que estivesse bem humorada. Num dia muito estressante o cliente voaria pela janela mais próxima. Todavia, ela não estava mais naquela vida rotineira, e nem podia se dar ao luxo de fazer o que bem entendesse. Sua vida agora era outra. Mas para chegar a tal controle de seu temperamento forte passou por muitas situações ruins. O primeiro de todos foi encontrar um lugar para morar com o pouquíssimo dinheiro que tinha conseguido com um velho cordão de ouro que tinha um pingente com uma foto, e não fazia ideia quem eram aquelas pessoas na foto, nem porque havia sido levada ao santuário com aquilo envolta do pescoço. Depois conseguiu um emprego, mas foi mandada logo pra fora, assim como em outros trabalhos que ela se irritava com os clientes e falava tudo o que vinha a sua cabeça. Então, num dia cinzento ela se deu conta que do jeito que estava não chegaria a lugar nenhum. Pra dizer a verdade chegaria a um lugar sim, ao olho da rua. Chegou à conclusão que não poderia passar por isso naquele momento. Teria que manter o trabalho e a humilde casa onde morava.

O dia lá fora parecia estar agradável, mas dentro daquela loja com o arcondiconado quebrado desde o dia anterior parecia estar deixando ela sufocada, sem ar. E aquele maldito técnico que não chegava... Ainda se lembrava da voz enjoada dele dizendo que seria impossível concertar antes da hora do almoço. E para variar, tanto no dia anterior como naquele dia terrível que estava passando, não atendeu nenhum cliente. Se continuasse assim, aquele velho asqueroso iria perturbar por causa do aluguel atrasado. Isso seria o fim da picada.

Já tinha passado da hora do almoço, e nesse dia a outra garota só apareceria depois das 3 da tarde. Como não tinha aparecido ninguém até aquela hora, daria só mais alguns minutos para a aquela garota chegar e então iria comer alguma coisa. Estava morrendo de fome. Queria poder chegar em casa depois do almoço e tirar um pequeno cochilo. Estava muito cansada. Essa palavra soava meio estranha em sua mente. Antes poderia fazer o que fosse que não se sentia cansada. Aqueles tempos sim eram bons mesmo tendo de seguir muitas regras. Sentia falta do trabalho árduo, das pessoas que ela espezinhava e de... O telefone toca tirando-a de sua breve divagação. Com um sorriso forçado, atende ao telefone com um tom de voz afetado que desconhecia ser o seu próprio:

- Mundo da Imaginação, onde seus sonhos se tornam a mais pura realidade. Boa tarde!

- Oi amiga! – dizia a mulher do outro lado da linha, fazendo a outra enrijecer o rosto, pois já tinha uma vaga ideia do que viria a seguir depois daquele tom meloso, e não demorou muito pra suas suspeitas se confirmarem quando ela continuou - Estou precisando de um grande favor seu. É que eu torci o braço e vou ter q ir ao médico para ver se alivia essa dor insuportável. Será que poderia trabalhar no meu turno apenas por hoje? Prometo que a recompensarei...

Soltou um grunhido imperceptível e quase disse alguns impropérios, mas no fim respondeu:

- Claro, querida. Vá ver o médico que estarei aqui te substituindo. Mas primeiro preciso almoçar.

- Faça isso. No seu estado deve estar morta de fome. Coloca a placa dizendo que volta logo. Obrigada amiga. Tchau.

Era só o que faltava para completar seu dia. Conhecia bem o que geralmente vinha depois daquela forma falsamente carinhosa de falar. No fim das contas teria que fazer hora extra porque o patrão não admitiria que a loja fechasse num momento como aquele mesmo que a loja não estivesse atendendo ninguém por causa do arcondiconado quebrado. O pior de tudo é que a outra podia faltar ao trabalho porque trabalhava ali há mais tempo, já ela não. Estava trabalhando ali fazia uns três meses. Com um suspiro resignado começa a se preparar para deixar a loja por apenas trinta minutos. Iria almoçar as três e voltar imediatamente. Não queria que o patrão a surpreendesse e a colocasse pra fora por causa do furo da outra garota. Nesse momento, o barulho do sino de porta chamou sua atenção. Praguejou baixinho e então agiu da mesma forma que ao telefone, com o sorriso estampado no rosto e tudo o mais:

- Mundo da Imaginação, onde seus sonhos se tornam a mais pura realidade. Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-lo? – o homem olhou para ela brevemente e nada disse, deixando-a desconfortável com sua presença, como se um sentido de alerta avisasse alguma coisa. Tentando ignorar essa ideia absurda, indagou – O senhor deseja compra um presente para seu filho, ou para sua sobrinha?

Mais uma vez o homem não responde, e ela caminha para trás do balcão onde poderia se proteger caso precisasse. Sentiu que era seguida, mas não esboçou espanto, tentando se mostrar natural. Quase não conseguiu conter um grito quando a porta fez o barulho novamente. Então, curiosa, olhou pra trás, e sentiu-se meio tonta com o que viu.

- Você estava morto... todos estavam mortos. – murmurou incrédula. Então algo veio a sua mente fazendo-a voltar a ser o que era antes de partir. Vociferando entre os dentes indagando com aspereza – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Pasmo, o homem reconheceu aquela voz. Só não tinha associado o rosto à voz que dizia aquelas palavras em tom hostil. O mais estranho daquilo tudo era o que a levara estar ali, numa loja de brinquedos? Aquela mulher jamais trabalharia num lugar como aquele. A não ser... A raiva tomou conta do seu ser. Ela só poderia estar ali para estragar tudo. Mas isso não ia ficar assim não:

- Essa é a minha missão, e não deixar ninguém se meter nela. Principalmente uma mulher como você.

- Uma mulher como eu? Pois saiba que tenho muito mais honra e competência que vocês.

Antes mesmo que o recém-chegado trocasse mais algumas palavras com ela, as coisas aconteceram num piscar de olhos. Como ele tinha sido idiota. A sua missão era bem simples, e acabou se desviando sua atenção dela ao ficar discutindo com aquela mulher. Aquele homem que vinha perseguindo era perigoso, sabia disso. Mas ela poderia dar conta dele sozinha. Era apenas um terrorista que a agarrou, nada mais que isso.

- Avisamos a todos que seria inútil tentar nos impedir. Se não atender nossas exigências explodirei essa mulher e quem estiver neste Shopping. Deveriam ter nos levado a sério.

Só então a mulher entendeu a real enrascada em que se meteu. A raiva que sentiu ao vê-lo ali, parado em sua frente, tão vivo e com aquele ar arrogante quanto antes a cegou para o que estava pressentindo. O homem que agora a segurava com firmeza segurando um detonador na outra mão parecia suspeito, e estava indo em direção do balcão pensando o que faria se ele tentasse lhe ameaçar. Mas foi só bater os olhos naquele outro homem que entrou por ultimo para esquecer do perigo que podia estar correndo. Ficou imóvel, rezando para que não houvesse nenhum movimento em falso daquele petulante cavaleiro.

- Já que se meteu onde não foi chamada, vou deixar resolver isso sozinha. Não divido minha missão com ninguém, nem mesmo com uma amazona de prata. – pretendia dar as costas quando um movimento do terrorista chamou sua atenção. Seu olhar desviou vagarosamente do ventre onde o terrorista tinha posto a mão e foi subindo, indo de encontro a face daquela mulher que estava com os olhos arregalados. Nunca poderia esperar ver aquela expressão facial naquele tipo de mulher. Então murmurou quase sem fôlego – Você não veio se intrometer na minha missão...

- É claro que não, seu idiota. O santuário e tudo o que diz respeito a aquele lugar não me interessa mais. – então deixando a raiva de lado pediu com voz súplice – Milo, não faça nada que contrarie este homem. Ele não está brincando...

- Exatamente. Siga o conselho da sua amiga e tudo acabará bem. – dizia o terrorista com o dedo coçando para apertar o botão do detonador.

Com um suspiro resignado, o cavaleiro deixa seus ombros caírem pesados. Dando passagem para o homem passar, levando consigo aquela mulher que já viveu no santuário. Os dois passaram pela porta deixando para trás um cavaleiro que pela primeira vez em toda sua vida se sentiu impotente diante de um desafio. O que deveria fazer numa situação como aquela? Deveria ligar para Athena? Mas se fizesse isso poderia perder os dois de vista e o pior poderia acontecer. Aquela mulher poderia ser o que fosse, mas não poderia deixar que nada acontecesse com ela. Principalmente... Não! Não deveria mais gastar seu tempo pensando no que pode ou não pode acontecer. O melhor a se fazer por hora era ir atrás deles e esperar à hora certa pra agir. Milo pôde ver o terror nos olhos das pessoas que corriam desesperadas. Pelo menos teria menos um problema para se preocupar. A ideia de alguém tentando bancar o herói sem medir as consequência era grande. Desviando da multidão histérica, alcançou os dois. Tinha que pegar aquele homem de surpresa. Mas devia ter cuidado, porque mesmo que conseguisse retirar o detonador da mão dele, ainda haveria o risco dela despencar lá de cima até o andar térreo do edifício. Talvez se tivesse a habilidade do cavaleiro da décima casa zodiacal já teria resolvido tudo rapidamente. Era apenas cortar o braço daquele homem... Não! O jeito era agir da forma que pudesse. E tinha que ser naquela hora. Em uma movimentação rápida, já estava ao lado do homem, que pensou em apertar o botão do detonador. O objeto já estava nas mãos de Milo, que com um certo cuidado quebrou de formas que não pudesse detonar. O terrorista vendo que nada mais poderia fazer quanto à detonação, e o ódio estampado no olhar do cavaleiro, se joga do alto, levando a mulher consigo. Milo agiu por instinto. Pulou também, agarrando a mulher que soltou um grito abafado. Com um braço a segurava firmemente, enquanto o outro impulsionava para o sentido contrario quando conseguiu chegar numa parte da coluna de concreto. Em seus pensamentos desejava que ao fazer isso conseguisse alcançar o outro lado onde, já no segundo andar. Infelizmente suas costas bateram com força no piso do segundo andar. Ele sentiu algumas costelas se partindo com aquele impacto. Mesmo a dor não foi capaz de fazê-lo soltar a mulher. Com o braço livre socou firmemente o piso e segurou firmemente o vergalhão da construção. Saori com certeza ficará chateada em saber que ele fez uma demonstração de seu poder em publico, e mais irritada ainda quando souber que causou danos na estrutura do Shopping. Não era o momento para pensar nisso. Talvez se deixasse seu corpo cair, e tentasse amortecer a queda da mulher tudo daria certo. O problema é que deveria ter umas duas costelas partidas, e se fizesse isso certamente poderia perfurar o pulmão. Estava fora de cogitação.

- Segure-se firme, assim poderei utilizar a outra mão para subirmos.

Nada. A mulher estava parada. Olhou para seu rosto entendendo o motivo. Ela estava desfalecida. Mais um motivo para sair dali com urgência. Então uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Foi afrouxando o abraço, e lentamente ela ia descendo, então, quando julgou estar numa boa posição, enlaçou seu corpo firmemente com as pernas. Sim, agora estava livre para escalar. Agora com sua mão direita livre, deu soco mais acima do primeiro, segurando com firmeza o vergalhão dentro do buraco criado por ele. Havia conseguido subir mais um pouco, restando apenas passar o braço por cima do piso e usar a força de seus braços para subir mais um pouco. Deu uma rápida virada, sentando-se na beirada do piso. Erguendo um pouco as pernas, trouxe-a para perto de si. Abraçou-a, eliminando o risco de cair. Ao chegarem num lugar seguro, deitou-a no chão, dando leves tapinhas no rosto dela para fazê-la recobrar a consciência:

- Vamos Shina, acorde! Sei que você é uma mulher forte. – a falta de reação dela o deixou desesperado. Engolindo em seco, gritou para um segurança do Shopping que queria conter o tumulto no térreo onde no andar térreo por causa do corpo do terrorista estendido no chão – Chame uma ambulância. Rápido!!!

Em todo o momento, Milo ficou ao lado da ex-amazona de cobra. Estava preocupado com seu estado. Não havia recuperado a consciência nem mesmo dentro da ambulância.

Já no hospital, Milo andava de um lado para o outro, com mil pensamentos passando por sua mente. O que mais o deixava angustiado era a demora em receber noticias do estado de saúde dela. Chegou até a parar algumas enfermeiras que nada sabiam sobre o assunto. Quando já estava pensando que o piso ficaria com um enorme buraco, e seu tênis ficasse completamente gasto, o medico apareceu.

- Como ela está, doutor?

- Completamente abalada. Precisará de muito repouso, boa alimentação, o que não vem tendo ultimamente e de forma alguma deve passar por fortes emoções.

- Então ela ficará bem? Que bom...

- Não vai perguntar como está a criança? Geralmente a maioria dos homens se preocuparia com seu filho...

- Somos apenas amigos.

- Compreendo... Se você não é o marido dela, nem é da família, sugiro que entre em contato com alguém que possa dar-lhe atenção.

- Infelizmente, doutor, ela não tem família. E como faz muito tempo que não a vejo, fica difícil tentar entrar em contato com o pai da criança.

- Então as coisas se complicam. Como não está tendo uma boa alimentação, e creio que nem o pré-natal esteja fazendo, o bebê está muito desnutrido para uma gestação de 32 semanas. E para piorar a situação, ela ainda sofreu esse choque. Ela deve ser muito forte. Outra mulher no lugar dela teria perdido a criança. Colocando em outras palavras, ela precisa de alguém ao seu lado se quiser que essa criança venha ao mundo com saúde.

- E ela não pode ficar aqui no hospital? Assim ela teria tudo o que precisa e...

- Não meu jovem. Alem de o custo sair muito alto seria muito prejudicial a sua mente. Ela precisa de repouso... e atenção. Nada como o calor humano para uma boa recuperação.

- Mas ela não está ferida.

- Nem todas as feridas são visíveis, meu rapaz. As feridas do coração podem doer ainda mais que as do corpo. Agora eu tenho que ver outro paciente.

- Espere! Eu posso falar com ela?

- Claro. Apenas procure não deixá-la agitada. Amanha logo cedo ela receberá alta.

Milo deu leves batidas na porta, e logo uma enfermeira abriu a porta deixando-o entrar:

- Ela acabou de pegar no sono. Como não sou necessária aqui, vou fazer minha ronda. Se quiser descansar um pouco poderá utilizar aquele sofá-cama. Quando ela acordar ficará feliz em ver que o marido esteve a noite a seu lado. – a moça falou com um tom um tanto malicioso ao pensar: "Com um homem desse qual seria a mulher que não ficaria feliz em ver quando abrir os olhos?"

- Eu não sou o marido dela, nem o pai daquela criança... – Milo protestou sem ser ouvido pela enfermeira.

Chegando bem perto da mulher adormecida, fitou longamente seu semblante sereno. Sua feição só mudou ao baixar o olhar até a protuberância na altura do ventre. Então ela havia deixado o santuário para levar uma vida diferente... Quem deveria ser o pai daquela criança, ele se perguntava. Teve vontade de socar alguma coisa para extravasar sua ira. Só podia ser daquele moleque raquítico e idiota que não merecia nem mesmo olhar para aquele rosto delicado. Queria sair dali naquele exato momento para forçar aquele moleque a cuidar dela. Mas não. Não faria ela se humilhar pedindo atenção e calor humano a um pirralho, nem muito menos ainda correria atrás dele. Mas a surra já estava reservada para o momento apropriado. Iria ensinar uma boa lição a ele.

- Shina, como você pôde se rebaixar a tal ponto...

Na manha seguinte, Shina desperta um pouco desorientada, mas aos poucos foi lembrando o que havia acontecido e já sabia onde estava. A enfermeira estava dormindo enrolada no lençol da cabeça aos pés no sofá próximo da cama. Já se sentia bem melhor depois de uma noite bem dormida. Iria acordá-la e pedir suas roupas para ir ao trabalho antes que o chefe a demitisse. Levantou-se lentamente, aproximando-se da enfermeira e a cutucou achando estranho que tivesse um corpo tão rijo. Não houve reação da enfermeira. Então puxou o lençol afastando-se alguns passos ao ver seus olhos cristalinos abertos.

- Está se sentindo mal? – indagou segundos depois assim que a viu descalça – Vou chamar o médico...

Aquele olhar... aqueles cabelos desalinhados. A fez lembrar uma ocasião em que gostaria muito de esquecer. Para espantar aqueles pensamentos impróprios, indagou rudemente:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Milo de escorpião?

A pergunta ríspida o desconcertou por alguns segundos. Aquela mulher tinha esse dom de deixá-lo sem palavras quando agia assim. Recuperando seu jeito de ser, respondeu com tom cínico.

- Não foi problema algum salvar sua pele, ex-amazona. Não precisava agradecer. É para isso que servem os cavaleiros, para salvar mulheres indefesas. – ao ver a fúria estampada em seus olhos, lembrou-se prontamente a advertência do doutor. Então sorrindo falou – Fiquei preocupado com o bebê e com você. Achei que seria melhor passar a noite e me certificar. – percebeu que ela agora parecia com a musculatura mais relaxada e disse. – O medico disse que terá alta ainda hoje, pela parte da manha.

- Pelo menos uma boa noticia. Vá chamá-lo, pois preciso me apressar. O trabalho me espera.

Milo arregalou os olhos. Por acaso ela teria esquecido o que havia se passado no dia anterior? Como ela poderia pensar em trabalho quando o medico indicou repouso absoluto?

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Eu sei eu sei. Eu tinha dito que este seria o ultimo capitulo, mas acabou não sendo. O reencontro foi bem diferente do que pretendia fazer, e claro, como sempre, quis complicar ainda mais a vida desse casal.

Resolvi fazer uma atualização em maça. Ou seja, na semana do meu niver, todo dia haverá uma atualização ou uma nova fic postada. Espero que todos estejam aproveitando essa semana.

Obrigada a todos por lerem e por comentarem.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

- Pela milésima vez, Shina: você não está em condições físicas para ir trabalhar naquela loja, e mesmo que estivesse em condições o Shopping está interditado por causa da estrutura que ficou abalada.

- Isso é o que você diz. Meu chefe não aceitará que sua loja fique com as portas fechadas em pleno período natalino. E se eu não aparecer lá serei demitida.

- Quem se importa com um trabalho medíocre como aquele? Pelos deuses Shina, você era uma amazona de Athena. Tem mais qualificações que muitas garotas da sua idade. Não era para trabalhar como...

- É mesmo, Escorpião? Diga-me qual seria a qualificação profissional que eu tenho. Ah, já sei! Ser estivadora, fazendo trabalhos braçais. É isso o que você iria dizer?

- Bem eu... – começou Milo sem jeito.

- As amazonas não aprendem nada alem de fortalecer o corpo e o cosmo, e mesmo que aprendessem algo mais, não poderia fazer proveito dessa experiência como vocês cavaleiros de ouro, que tem passe livre pra fazer o que bem entender.

- Você está exagerando, Shina. Não somos tão desocupados como sempre disse. Treinamos, saímos em missões e...

- Estou pouco me lixando com o que vocês fazem ou deixem de fazer. – atalhou a amazona rispidamente – Tudo o que quero é voltar pra meu trabalho e minha vida.

- Já disse que não poderá trabalhar hoje nem amanha, sua amazona teimosa. Será que não percebe que você agora não passa de uma... – Milo se conteve ao perceber o que iria dizer e pelo tom rude que havia usado naquele instante.

- Não passo de uma mulher frágil. – Shina completou por ele sentindo-se humilhada com aquelas palavras que ele não concluiu mas que certamente teria dito se não tivesse levado em conta seu estado. Já havia percebido isso de outras pessoas que a tratavam com um zelo exagerado por se tratar de uma mulher grávida. O problema maior era que quem a estava tratando assim era Milo, e isso a magoou muito mesmo ele tendo se interrompido. Ele não era de se calar quando tinha algo a dizer. Só havia feito isso porque estava grávida.

- Eu não...

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui, senhor? Eu disse que ela não poderia se alterar emocionalmente. Você está gritando dentro de um quarto de hospital. Deseja que ela perca essa criança? Porque é isso que acontecerá se ela não receber os devidos cuidados. – o medico ralhou. Virando-se com uma expressão um pouco mais serena para Shina perguntou – Está se sentindo melhor, minha jovem?

- Meu bebê... – Shina tocou o ventre instantaneamente, como se tentasse protege-lo de algum perigo e perguntou quase sem voz – Ele está bem, doutor?

- Infelizmente a situação de seu bebê é séria. Se não repousar durante o restante da gestação, nem se alimentar corretamente perderá essa criança. – o medico percebeu o olhar desolado de Shina – Tem mesmo certeza que não há nenhum familiar? Uma prima ou uma tia distante?

- Não senhor. Não tenho nenhum familiar vivo.

- E o pai da criança? Se você revelar o que está acontecendo com o bebê ele poderia...

- Não! – foi a primeira vez que Milo e o medico ouviram a voz dela negar com veemência interrompendo o medico antes mesmo que tentasse argumentar sobre a possibilidade do pai se apiedar de seu estado de saúde. – Posso dar um jeito de ficar sem trabalhar e cuidar de mim mesma.

- Você ainda não entendeu, minha jovem. Você não deve ficar em hipótese nenhuma sozinha.

- Ela não ficará sozinha, eu garanto. – olhando seriamente para o doutor, tentando assim evitar olhar para Shina anunciou em tom que não aceitava recusa – Eu cuidarei dela.

Shina ficou sem palavras. Nunca havia ouvido o cavaleiro da oitava casa falar naquele tom. Parecia um senhor feudal impondo sua autoridade sem que ninguém pudesse contrariar sua vontade. Teve certeza que o medico não iria contra o que ele havia imperiosamente dito. O fato se comprovou com as palavras que o medico disse a seguir:

- Não se esqueça que ela deve se alimentar adequadamente, repousar o máximo possível, tomar o suplemento vitamínico todos os dias e consultar-se com um ginecologista. De preferência um que atue também na área da obstetrícia. Vou preparar os documentos necessários para liberá-la. – o medico já estava chegando na porta quando se lembrou de uma coisa – Nada de aborrecimentos e beber bastante líquido.

- Ouviu o doutor. Nada de aborrecimentos. – Milo disse a Shina no momento que ela abriu a boca como se quisesse protestar – Vou sair um pouco do quarto, assim terá privacidade para trocar de roupa. Estarei logo aqui do lado de fora caso precise de mim.

Milo saiu e Shina se deu conta de como estava vestida. Sentiu seu rosto corar. Aquela camisola era muito larga e fina. Será que ele havia visto seu corpo? Não interessa. Não estava corada por causa disso, dizia para si mesma. Estava irritada, essa era a verdade que ela se propunha acreditar. Milo não tinha direitos em mandar nela. Nunca teve. Quem ele pensava que era para agir assim com ela? Não importa. Quando se visse livre do medico e do hospital daria um belo chute no traseiro de Milo. Jamais aceitaria que ele ficasse em sua casa, nem muito menos aceitaria seus mandos e desmandos. Sim, mandaria ele embora na primeira oportunidade.

Milo recebeu algumas prescrições medicas e ficou aguardando a chegada do táxi com alguns papeis que o medico havia lhe dado. Shina esperou até o medico voltar para o hospital e quando ele o fez, ela virou-se para Milo dizendo:

- Agora que sai do hospital pode voltar para o santuário. - Milo nada disse e também não se moveu – Não escutou o que eu disse? Pode voltar para o santuário ou para qualquer lugar que pretende ir.

- E eu disse que cuidaria do seu bem estar.

A ex-amazona suspirou exasperada. Aquela situação já tinha durado mais tempo que desejava. Finalmente o táxi chegou. Ela arrancou os papeis da mão de Milo e entrou no táxi rapidamente, ordenando ao motorista seguisse em frente. Todavia, o carro parecia que não saia do lugar. Shina reclamou com o pobre do motorista que não entendia o motivo do carro não seguir o caminho, afinal de contas estava indicando que estava a 100 km. Então Shina olhou para trás e viu Milo exibindo um largo sorriso. Só podia ser ele mesmo. Pediu para o motorista desligar o carro que iria sair. Quando ele o fez e Shina saiu, o motorista ligou o carro novamente e foi embora cismado.

- Você não mudou em nada, Escorpião. Continua com suas brincadeiras idiotas.

- Engraçado, eu ia dizer que você também não mudou em nada. Continua teimosa. Eu já disse que ficarei com você por uns tempos e é o que farei.

- Como assim por uns tempos?

- Só até você se sentir melhor e um medico de verdade dizer que não precisa de ninguém bancando sua babá. – murmurou a seguir pensando que ela não escutaria – Certamente algo que não desejo ser por muito tempo.

No intimo de Shina aquelas palavras a feriram profundamente. O que havia acontecido entre eles há certo tempo atrás realmente não havia significado nada pra ele. E por que significaria algo para uma pessoa como ele? Milo era um homem que gostava de colecionar mulheres. Tudo o que importava pra ele era sempre ter uma diversidade de mulheres em seu leito. Jamais ele a veria como a mulher que preencheria sua vida e sua cama. Não. Gritou em seu intimo. Não queria desempenhar esse papel na vida dele, e nem na vida de nenhum homem. Só havia se perdido nesse tipo de pensamento porque estava sofrendo de stress aliado das grandes mudanças hormonais provenientes da gravidez. Ela jamais pensaria de forma tão sentimental se não estivesse naquela situação. Sim, é isso. Jamais deixaria de ser aquela Shina que todos haviam conhecido. Poderia não ser mais a amazona de cobra, no entanto ainda tinha a mesma fibra de outrora.

- Qual é o endereço que o motorista deve nos levar, Shina?

Então a ex-amazona de prata despertou de seu devaneio e percebeu onde se encontrava. Como havia parado ali, sentada ao banco traseiro de um Táxi? Perderia novamente em seus devaneios se o motorista não parecesse um pouco impaciente e se ela não estivesse sentindo-se tão cansada. Como um autômato, respondeu a ele e o carro foi colocado em movimento. Quinze minutos depois já se encontravam em frente ao humilde bloco de pequenos apartamentos instalados numa parte esquisita da cidade. Quando olhou para o rosto de Milo pode perceber que este olhava com um olhar indecifrável que certamente devia dizer: "Como você decaiu, ex-amazona. Esse lugar não se pode ser chamado de casa e sim de espelunca." No entanto ele nada disse. Seguiu com ela pela escadaria de corrimão ensebado de sujeira. Até as paredes pareciam que tinham sido pintadas a dedos sujos de lama. Shina pegou a chave do apartamento que estava no bolso de sua roupa com todo cuidado para não fazer barulho. Colocou cuidadosamente no buraco da porta e girou:

- Está tentando entrar furtiva em seu apartamento para não ter que me pagar o aluguel atrasado, Shina?

- Eu vou lhe pagar amanha, sr. Katcipes . Houve um atentado no shopping e...

- Estou pouco me lixando pro que aconteceu no seu trabalho. Eu quero receber o pagamento ainda hoje ou então...

- Ou então o quê? Não tem vergonha de ameaçar uma mulher nesse estado?

- Ah, o macho dela agora resolveu defende-la. – o homem disse com ironia evidente – Ou seria um serviço extra que está trazendo pra casa? Eu não quero esse tipo de...

Milo o segurou pela gola da camisa erguendo-o do chão e encostando ele contra a parede. Shina pretendia protestar, mas Milo ordenou que ela entrasse e pegasse seus pertences.

- Agora escute bem. Essa senhorita é uma amiga minha de muitos anos.

- Amiga hein? – o homem parecia acostumado a atos violentos como aquele por isso não se intimidou com o fato de Milo ser mais alto, mais forte e ameaçá-lo com o olhar.

- Ela é uma grande amiga minha, e sugiro que a chame de senhorita. – Milo soltou uma das mãos e socou a parede ao lado do homem que ainda estava erguido do chão – Imagine esse buraco bem no meio de seu estomago. Será assim que ficará se não respeita-la quando estivermos saindo dessa espelunca.

O homem começou a tremer, pedindo perdão. Milo o soltou e pode ver que a calça dele estava toda molhada. O homem continuou pedindo perdão e se rastejando atrás do cavaleiro. Milo entrou batendo a porta na cara do homem. Olhando para o pequeno apartamento sentiu-se penalizado com a situação de Shina. Só tinha um banheiro minúsculo uma sala que servia de quarto e uma cozinha que parecia ser do mesmo tamanho do banheiro. Como ela pretendia criar o filho ali? Mal tinha espaço pra ela. Crianças precisavam de espaço para brincar e se desenvolver. Ao se deparar com o olhar da amazona teve uma indubitável certeza: ela se sentia mais humilhada agora do que quando estava na frente daquele homem que cobrara o aluguel.

Milo a levou para uma humilde, porém aconchegante casa longe do centro da cidade. De onde estavam dava para ver a certa distancia alguma colunas da entrada do santuário.

- Você mora aqui?

- Não definitivamente. Continuo morando no santuário embora às vezes precise ficar nesta pequena casa.

- Esse é o privilégio de ser um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Sempre teve um péssimo conceito sobre o que é ser um cavaleiro de ouro né, Shina? Que se dane. Não gastarei meu tempo explicando algo que você já deveria saber. – sem olhar para Shina – Subindo as escadas há um quarto à esquerda. É todo seu. Tenho que sair para resolver umas coisas.

Já no quarto Shina procura acomodar suas roupas dentro de um guarda-roupas cheio de roupas masculinas. Aquelas roupas não pareciam ser de Milo. De quem seria? Talvez fossem disfarces para todo tipo de missão que recebesse. Então ela se deparou com algumas cartas guardadas dentro de uma caixa. Seria de alguma das tantas amantes de Milo? Não queria nem chegar perto, nem muito menos ler o nome do remetente. Mas a curiosidade era maior que sua força de vontade naquele momento. Pegou todos e foi lendo o nome de um a um. Quem havia mandado aquelas cartas tinha sido Milo. No verso da carta estava o nome do destinatário e o local onde se encontrava. Milo havia mandado todas aquelas cartas para Kamus quando ele estava na Sibéria. Não sabia que os dois eram tão próximos. Uma foto presa ao espelho da porta do armário chamou sua atenção. Milo e Kamus deviam ter por volta de 10 anos. Quando tentou tocar na foto, esta caiu. Shina pegou para colocá-la no lugar onde estava e pôde ver que havia algo escrito no verso:

"_Espero que toda vez que olhar para esta foto se lembre do dia em que o grande Milo, cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião conseguiu convencer o senhor certinho cavaleiro de ouro de aquário a sair um pouco da linha e fugir para a vila._

_De seu grande amigo, Milo."_

Shina sorriu. Tanto Milo como Kamus ainda não eram cavaleiros de ouro naquela idade, no entanto Milo sempre insistia em se proclamar que era o cavaleiro de escorpião e até estendia o titulo de cavaleiro de ouro a Kamus. Lembrava-se bem de uma ocasião que Milo havia insistido nisso e Kamus comedido como era havia dito: "Não está certo afirmar isso, Milo. Sei que devemos ser confiantes, mas sem exageros". Já havia observado o futuro cavaleiro de aquário quando ainda era um simples aprendiz de amazona, e nunca tinha ouvido ele falar mais que duas palavras com seus outros companheiros de treinamento, mas quando estava perto de Milo as conversas fluíam naturalmente. Uma ou outra vez Kamus chamava Milo de tolo, mas este nem ligava, apenas sorria. Definitivamente os dois eram grandes amigos. Assim como ela e Milo haviam sido um dia. Quando eram ainda crianças, os dois se davam bem por serem tão parecidos na forma de agir e até mesmo de falar. A mudança de comportamento veio depois, quando ambos já tinham conseguido seu lugar fixo naquele santuário. Se Milo não fosse tão... Shina meneou sua cabeça, tentando dissipar aquele pensamento que não levava a lugar algum.

Deitou-se na cama para descansar um pouco as pernas e pensar um pouco sobre o que deveria fazer. Graças a Milo, que fez toda aquela confusão com o sr. Katcipes. Não teria mais como morar ali. Ia ser difícil achar um lugar no mesmo valor daquele. Por pior que fosse aquele chiqueiro de porcos, era o único lugar que poderia pagar com o pouco dinheiro que recebia e sobrar uma ninharia com a qual contava comprar as roupas do bebê. Seus planos teriam agora que se voltar numa solução para seu problema atual. Como conseguir outro emprego e uma casa para morar? Sim, teria que fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Não iria aguentar ficar com Milo nem mais um minuto. Ele certamente estaria rindo dela neste exato momento. Maldito Milo! Maldito seja o dia que o conheceu! E maldito seja o dia em que... não ele não tinha nada haver com ela. Não pensaria mais nele. Deveria pensar em como sair daquela encrenca, e logo. Mas logo se pegou pensando em Kamus e Milo. Os dois se conheciam desde pequenos. Será que Kamus teve conhecimento da antiga amizade dela e Milo? Droga, estou novamente pensando naquele idiota. Pensou ela tentando focar suas idéias novamente na solução de seu problema atual: livrar-se dele e conseguir um meio de se manter sozinha. Com sua mente povoada de preocupações, o sono chegou de mansinho...

Continua...

* * *

NA: desculpem a demora para postar, e pelo capitulo que não está bom. Ando com problemas pra escrever. Sem inspiração a tal ponto de achar que não conseguiria escrever mais nada. Em suma, tinha achado que finalmente a aposentadoria chegou e nem conclui nada. Tinha uma parte desse capítulo faltando terminar pra postar, e graças a uma pessoa do fórum ID Fanfictions resolvi que deveria me esforçar mais um pouco. Como eu disse esse não foi bom, mas no próximo capítulo pretendo melhorar.

Para aqueles que acompanham minhas outras fics que também estão paradas, não se preocupem, tentarei fazer o possível e o impossível pra ver se termino os capítulos.

Gostaria de agradecer a Dra. Nina que sempre está me incentivando para escrever e é muito paciente comigo. Agradecer a Lumélia a pessoa que falei a pouco que é do ID, e todos aqueles que acompanham essa fic. E por ultimo agradecer a todos aqueles que comentaram.

Bjs e até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Milo contemplava o mar com o olhar perdido. Não era típico de alguém como Milo deixar passar aquelas belas mulheres que praticamente só faltavam se jogar em seus braços para receber uma atenção especial que só um homem com aquele corpo escultural e rosto bonito poderiam dar. Ele mesmo só veio perceber que estava ficando tarde por causa da leve brisa que batia em seu corpo, e pelo céu adquirindo uma tonalidade mais escura. Logo anoiteceria e ele não tinha comprado os mantimentos para passar alguns dias naquela casa. Não sabia se ela ainda estaria ali, nem se gostaria que ela continuasse ali, atormentando-o com aqueles lindos olhos que não pertenciam a ele e sim a um maldito pirralho. Tinha desejado aquela mulher, e, no entanto, ela preferiu um mero cavaleiro de bronze a ele. Eram amigos, parceiros de treino, mas nunca pode ver seus olhos, e isso fazia sua imaginação tentar encontrar uma feição condizente com aquela personalidade. Isso esteve ocupando sua mente por muito tempo, atormentando-o durante o dia, e atormentando durante a noite. Chegava até a ter sonhado com seu olhar vivido e cheio de paixão. E o que essa mulher lhe deu em troca de tantos tormentos? Apenas ódio e desprezo. Sim, apenas isso. Não conseguia chegar à outra conclusão ao ver que ela preferia o garoto que a desmoralizou perante todos habitantes do santuário. Se não fosse assim, logicamente não estaria carregando aquele pequeno bastardo dele. A lei para as amazonas eram bem simples, e aquela lei todos sabia: se o rosto fosse revelado a um homem ela deveria amá-lo ou mata-lo. Se ele perguntasse a Shina: se desejava abandonar o santuário porque não podia matar aquele idiota por ser o protegido de Athena, por que escolheu ama-lo? Poderia simplesmente ter ido embora sem ter que carregar isso ai no ventre. Maldita seja. Noite após noite sonhava possuindo-a em seu quarto, aquele sonho tão real que sempre acordava empapado de suor.

Entrou no mercado e ficou na duvida quanto ao que deveria comprar. O que não daria para ter seu velho amigo de volta? Ele certamente saberia o que comprar e o que fazer naquela situação. Kamus tinha a capacidade de transformar um prato de arroz na coisa mais deliciosa que já tinha comido. Não, devo afastar estes pensamentos. Kamus se foi e por enquanto terei que resolver o problema imediato: o que levar pra comer e dar um jeito de se livrar daquela ex-amazona.

Cheio de sacolas nas mãos, Milo encontrou certa dificuldade para pegar a chave no bolso da calça. Ao colocar a chave na fechadura, percebeu que ela estava aberta. O silencio reinava no meio da escuridão. A casa parecia vazia. Será que ela foi embora? Que seja. Pelo menos assim estava livre daquele problema. Acendeu as luzes, guardou os mantimentos e sentou-se no sofá para tomar a cerveja. Quando ia dar o primeiro gole, estancou a meio caminho. E se alguém entrou aqui e ela estivesse no quarto? E se o bandido a tivesse surpreendido e ela reagiu por instinto? Se ela não tivesse com aquela barriga não seria nada preocupante. Milo subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus indo direto paro o quarto que ele tinha indicado antes de sair. Abriu a porta assim que esteve frente a ela. Ali o silencio era parecido com o restante da casa, só que mais preocupante. A luz estava apagada, e ele tropeçou em algo macio, porém, pesado. O susto foi grande e Milo rapidamente foi acender a luz. Era apenas a bolsa da Shina, e ela estava deitada na cama. Aproximou-se sem fazer nenhum ruído. Ficou na duvida se deveria chegar mais perto, e se deveria tocar seu rosto. Parecia tão serena que nem parecia àquela amazona turrona e que certamente levava um aspecto cínico e irritado por trás daquela mascara. E aquele sonho não fazia justiça ao rosto de bela feição. Parecia que ela era um imã poderoso e ele estava sendo puxado. Sem resistir àquela força, pegou um tufo do cabelo de Shina e levou próximo inalando aquele perfume. Era algo muito diferente do que se lembrava, mas era delicioso. Tocou o rosto e já estava se aproximando de seus lábios quando pressentiu que ela abria os olhos. Já era tarde. Ela tinha percebido. O jeito seria dar alguma desculpa antes de escutar muitos desaforos:

- Finalmente acordou. Já estava pensando que seria preciso levá-la ao hospital. – viu que ela o observava desconfiada – Não ouviu quando te chamei, nem quando entrei no quarto.

- Mas que horas...

- Já anoiteceu. - respondeu rispidez - Já enchi a despensa e a geladeira. Estarei lá embaixo.

O que exatamente ele queria vindo aqui?, perguntava-se a ex-amazona. Sabia que de uns tempos pra cá se sentia sonolenta e cansada, mas acreditava que se ele tivesse lhe chamado teria acordado na hora. Ou será que não? Ficou em duvida. O que importava isso agora? Estava morrendo de fome, e ele disse que trouxe comida. Dirigiu-se a cozinha, passando por Milo que estava sentando em frente à televisão, assistindo jogo e bebendo cerveja. Ao julgar pela quantidade de latas abertas ao lado do sofá, ele passou boa parte da tarde bebendo cerveja. Não trocou nenhuma palavra com ele. Ao chegar à cozinha percebeu que não havia nenhuma comida pronta. O jeito seria atacar primeiro a geladeira enquanto deixava algo cozinhando. Ao abrir a geladeira sobressaltou-se. Tinha mais cerveja, refrigerante, doces de vários tipos, apenas um pacote de pão de forma e comida congelada. Foi até a despensa e encontrou outro tanto de besteiras como biscoito recheado, sardinha enlatada, pipoca para microondas entre outras coisas. Nada que fosse realmente nutritivo. Nem uma fruta ou vegetais. Por aquela noite dava pra passar, mas no dia seguinte teria que resolver essa questão.

A partida de basquete já havia começado há bastante tempo mas Milo nem sabia dizer quem estava ganhando. Tudo porque estava absorto em seus pensamentos, apenas deixando-os de lado ao sentir a presença de Shina. Sentiu seu olhar fixo por alguns instantes no que estava fazendo e nas latas que ele esvaziou mais rápido para dar a entender que esteve ali por muitas horas. Observou ela abrir a geladeira fazendo uma cara fechada ao checar o que havia dentro, e também viu quando ela olhou a despensa fazendo uma careta de descontentamento. Definitivamente não gostou de nada que havia comprado. E ele era algum vidente para saber os gostos dela por acaso? Tentou não prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo. Que fizesse o que quisesse desde que não o incomodasse e deixasse a comida pronta.

Tempos depois a comida foi servida a mesa. Não era lá grande coisa, mas dava pra matar a fome. Comeram em absoluto silencio e quando Shina terminou, levantou-se pondo a mão nas costas na altura do quadril. Ela levou sua parte da louça para a pia lavou-a e voltou para o quarto apenas desejando boa noite a Milo. Ele ficou alguns minutos a mais sentado à mesa, comparando a Shina de agora e a Shina amazona. A mudança era gritante. Não tinha mais aquele belo corpo, e até mesmo era diferente no modo de agir. Tudo estava diferente. Deixou sua parte da louça encima da pia e saiu.

Shina havia passado horas a fio esperando o retorno de Milo, pois desejava ter uma conversa sobre as compras que ele havia feito. Eram três horas quando olhou para o relógio pela ultima vez. Levantou um pouco a cabeça ao escutar um barulho na porta da frente, e quando viu à hora no relógio ficou pasma. Já eram sete horas. Levantou-se e fez todos os preparativos matinais antes de ir à cozinha. Pos um vestido largo com estampa suave. No inicio tinha achado estranho trocar suas roupas praticas de treino, mas agora em seu atual estado via que o melhor era usar aqueles vestidos folgados. Ao chegar lá teve outra surpresa. Milo havia deixado sua parte da louça suja. De repente sentiu uma fúria imensa e seguiu diretamente para o quarto de Milo, entrando sem bater a porta, pegando-o saindo totalmente nu do banheiro. Ela conteve a respiração por alguns instantes enquanto olhava atentamente aquele corpo escultural. Por um lado sentiu inveja do sexo masculino, pois não tinham que passar por todas aquelas mudanças como as que ela estava passando. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e desejou não estar visivelmente corada diante dele. Fazendo de conta que aquele belo corpo não lhe importava de maneira nenhuma disse:

- Se pretende que eu fique por aqui por uns tempos devemos estabelecer algumas regras. - percebeu que seu olhar surpreso desvaneceu rapidamente dando lugar a um olhar cínico - Odeio cozinhar e quando o faço não é a melhor das comidas.

- Bem vinda ao clube, a minha comida ainda chega a ser pior. - disse levantando o braço para pentear o cabelo sem demonstrar nenhum pingo de pudor.

- Acontece que se eu cozinho você deve lavar a louça, e se você cozinhar eu lavo a louça.

- E por que eu faria isso? Depois de me tornar cavaleiro de ouro não precisei mais fazer nada disso.

- Isso porque os cavaleiros de ouro são cheio de regalias enquanto que as amazonas tinham que dividir a tarefa com seus discípulos.

- Só porque Cassios fazia isso por você não quer dizer que devo fazê-lo também. - depois de escutar Shina fazer um longo discurso sobre não ser empregada de ninguém ele resolveu conceder apenas nisso - Tudo bem, farei apenas para que pare de me importunar como uma tia velha e que me deixe dormir.

- Vai dormir à uma hora dessas? Não sabia que Saori tinha mudado a rotina do santuário após minha saída. - retrucou com sarcasmo.

- Não, tudo continua do mesmo jeito. Apenas irei dormir porque passei uma noite muito... como posso dizer? - deu uma pausa virando-se de costas para impedir que ela visse seu sorriso travesso - Ah sim! Agitada. Esse termo descreve bem minhas atividades desta noite.

"Ele esta fazendo isso de propósito, só pode.", pensava a ex-amazona ao entender o que ele quis dizer nas entrelinhas. Se ficasse mais um minuto naquele quarto não sabe do que seria capaz de fazer. Ele ali, exibindo seu físico e o que fez com ele enquanto que ela passou muitas horas acordada para falar sobre vários assuntos referentes à sua estadia ali. Era melhor que voltasse para a cozinha antes que resolvesse desfalcar uma parte importante daquele corpo perfeito. Saiu batendo a porta com força sem perceber que Milo agora já não continha a gargalhada. "Só mesmo Shina para pensar que passei a noite na ociosidade. Pelo menos algo para me fazer rir depois de falhar em minha missão. É melhor descansar logo de uma vez e estar pronto para a bronca depois que Saori receber meu relatório", pensou Milo deitando-se nu e cruzando os braços abaixo da cabeça. Mas seu corpo começou a reagir ao lembrar-se de como ela o olhou por alguns instantes. Parecia interessada e isso fez sua imaginação aflorar ao recordar aquele sonho. Ao que parece dormir seria uma tarefa difícil.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha...

- Aquele porco chauvinista! Quem ele pensa que é? - Shina falava para as paredes como sempre fazia quando queria por sua raiva pra fora sem poder fazê-la na presença da pessoa que a irritava - Se ele pensa que poderá fazer o que bem entende só porque é um cavaleiro de ouro está muito enganado.

Shina já tinha preparado seu escasso café da manha, se alimentado e lavado toda a louça e estava subindo a escada quando escutou um leve gemido no quarto ao lado. Esperava que ele tivesse batido bem ali, ou que tivesse pegado algum problema naquela parte. Quem sabe ele tomaria jeito e deixava de ser tão mulherengo. Depois se repreendeu por desejar mal a outra pessoa. O que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer não era da conta dela. Apressou o passo lembrando de fechar a porta dessa vez e foi diretamente para a cama. Sentia-se mais cansada que o normal, mas dessa vez poderia ser por ter dormido tão pouco.

Eram duas horas quando sentiu um odor desagradável. Parecia que tinha alguma coisa queimando. Levantou-se de um salto assustada. Não acreditava que havia deixado algo no fogo quando foi se deitar por apenas alguns instantes. Quase tropeçou na escada tamanha era a pressa de desligar o fogo. Ao chegar à cozinha encontrou Milo jogando a panela toda queimada na pia enquanto a outra estava transbordando devido à fervura. Shina aproximou rapidamente desligando todo fogo e lançou um olhar inquiridor que foi compreendido por Milo:

- Apenas coloquei isso, isso e isso aqui nesta panela. - dizia apontando cada embalagem vazia - E nessa outra panela o que estava no congelador.

- Não se coloca todo esse pacote de macarrão em uma panela tão pequena, e muito menos ainda joga o molho e creme de leite tudo junto. O cozimento do macarrão é separado do molho. - disse olhando para o conteúdo inidentificável da panela e olhando para a panela que estava queimada, dentro da pia conclui - Você não pode colocar algo que vai ao forno ou ao microondas diretamente numa frigideira e achar que vai ficar bom. Principalmente se o fogo estiver muito alto.

- Pensei que por estar congelado seria melhor fazer em fogo alto para terminar logo. - se defendeu.

- Um dos maiores problemas foi o fato de comprar tudo errado. Não se compra muitas coisas que são para microondas se você não tem um.

- Eu tinha avisado que sou péssimo na cozinha.

- Se não sabia fazer não se metia a tentar fazer.

- Ah certo. E como eu poderia matar minha fome se você trancou o quarto e não deixou nada pra almoçar?

- Eu tenho cara de empregada? - perguntou Shina indignada.

- Não, mas você não deveria usar uma pequena discussão apenas para se vingar me deixando com fome.

- Vê se cresce Milo. Jamais faria isso por causa de uma coisa tão banal. Apenas deitei um pouco. Estava me sentindo cansada.

Milo a fitou com descrença por alguns segundos até que percebeu aquele olhar cansado, os ombros meio curvados pra frente enquanto ela apoiava num pé por algum tempo e depois mudava o peso para o outro. Então murmurou de forma que ela escutou:

- Você não se parece em nada com a amazona sempre disposta a treinar.

- E você queria o que? Carregar uma criança no ventre é muito cansativo. Causa uma grande mudança no corpo e na mente. Hormônios a flor...

- Me poupe de toda essa ladainha de mulher grávida sensível. - cortou bruscamente - Você era uma amazona, e essa situação não condiz com a mulher que conheci.

- A mulher que conheceu? Desde quando te dei liberdade, ou expressei meus sentimentos com você? Você nunca representou nada pra mim, nem nunca representará nada.

- Ousa dizer isso na minha cara? Você é a mulher mais ingrata e... – desistiu de dizer o que pensava e achou melhor abordar outro assunto, um que atormentou sua mente a tarde toda do dia anterior – Posso não representar nada pra você, esteja certa disso. Jamais me sentiria interessado em uma mulher sem noção que aceita um idiota qualquer para ir à cama.

O tapa lançado por ela soou por alguns segundos e logo veio o silencio profundo. Shina parecia verter fogo pelos olhos. Milo pensaria em rebater aquele insulto se o golpe tivesse sido dado por uma amazona, mas não por uma mulher com força de amazona e grávida. Tudo o que pode fazer foi ficar estático, olhando para aquela amazona com um ódio contido, e escutar seus desaforos calado:

- Como ousa me julgar? Nada sabe sobre mim e fica ai falando como se eu tivesse traído você. Parceira de treino é uma coisa e colocar chifre na testa de um homem é outra coisa totalmente diferente. Repito: nunca houve nada entre nós, por isso não pode me julgar ou querer tirar satisfação comigo.

- Deus me livre de ter uma mulher como você para compartilhar meu leito e minha vida. Prefiro mulheres femininas, sem inteligência e muito bela. Nenhum desses requisitos você poderia se enquadrar.

Com o orgulho ferido, Shina juntou forças para segurar as lagrimas retida em seus olhos. Não daria aquele gosto a Milo. Nem que tivesse que morrer jamais diria o quanto àquelas palavras magoaram profundamente.

- Quem disse que eu me interessaria por alguém como você? Não passa de um inseto que sobreviveu as batalhas da mesma forma que um inseto sobrevive a uma guerra atômica.

- Repete se for mulher. – Milo já estava bem próximo a ela segurando-a pelos pulsos. – Repete e eu te mostrarei o que o inseto aqui pode fazer.

- Por que? Vai dar uma de covarde e bater em uma mulher grávida? Esperava qualquer coisa de você, menos isso. É um insulto aos insetos ao chamá-lo de inseto.

Os olhos de Milo irradiavam um ódio tão grande que era quase possível apalpa-lo no ar. Não conseguia mais se segurar. Por muito tempo suportou as palavras ásperas dela, e como se não bastasse sua nova condição agora o insultava de varias formas. Sem se conter, puxou-a bruscamente dando um beijo violento que parecia não ter nenhum sentimento. Shina se debateu tentando livrar-se, mesmo assim ele se manteve firme. Em alguns instantes essa realidade mudava aos poucos. Ou Shina havia percebido que não era páreo para ele ou simplesmente havia cedido aos encantos do cavaleiro de escorpião. Escorando-a contra a mesa, escorregou suavemente uma mão por toda a extensão das costas até se enfiar por baixo de sua saia massageando-a intimamente. Ela que havia relaxado um pouco ao sentir aquele carinho que havia feito tanta falta nas noites solitárias sentiu seu sangue ferver e logo ficou tensa.

Continua...


End file.
